Revelations in Pink and Blue
by Anthony Bault
Summary: Followupsequal to The Doll in the Attic.  Amy reveals the real reason she's been so clingy to Sonic...and Sonic reveals something surprising as well.


Revelations in Pink and Blue  
by Anthony Bault

Sonic and related characters are © Sega

Author's forward:  
A while back, a picture drawn by then DeviantArtist, themie, inspired me to write a short story which was separate from the Heroes of Arcadia continuity I'm best known for. It went over well with a lot of the Sonic fans, a couple of whom were even inspired to do some fanart based on it. (Talk about going full circle!)

Since some of these fans also wanted to see a follow up to the story, I actually thought of toying with an idea that I've been thinking about. Namely┘the main reason why Amy acts the way she does towards Sonic. Personally, I'd like to think there's a more personal reason for it rather than the usual fangirl attitude. (Actually, her stalker attitude that she is depicted having in the game kinda frightens me. HEY SEGA! She's twelve, for God's sake! She's not supposed to act like that lady from "Misery"!)

So...here's a fic that does just that. Come as we take a look inside the mind, and perhaps even the heart, of our favorite pink hedgehog.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Mystic Ruins, a typical morning was beginning for one Miles "Tails" Prower. He was tinkering on one of the many vehicles he had at his private workshop, much like he does every day. What wasn't so typical, however, was the fact that he had some help...

"Here's that screwdriver you wanted, Tails."

"Thanks, Knux!"

Knuckles had decided to come and help Tails with one of his projects, mostly out of curiosity as to what kind of work he did. As it happened, he wasn't alone in joining Tails. Rouge, Shadow, and even Cream had come over to give Tails some company and help out whenever possible. Tails appreciated the company and the help.

"So...what are you working on this time, Tails?" Rouge asked.

"Ah, just some upgrades to my computer system," Tails said. "Ever since some new software came out, I realized I needed to upgrade the hardware as well in order to use it."

"Ah, admit it, Tails," Knuckles said. "You wanted to be able to play that new MMORPG that just came out."

"NO!" Tails said, indignantly. When he saw the four of them look at him sideways, he said, "Okay, yes."

"Thought so," Knuckles said. "You DO take geek to new levels, Tails...and I mean that in a good way."

"Tails? Do you think you can teach me to play?" Cream asked.

"Sure, but..." Tails said, "I'm not sure if your mother would want me getting you hooked on such a game, Cream."

At that moment, Tails ended up getting two more visitors as a purple furred cat and a silver furred hedgehog came up to them.

"Is this a private party," the cat asked, "or can anyone join?"

"Blaze! Silver!" Rouge exclaimed. "Long time no see! What brings you guys here?"

"We figured we'd stop in to see how Tails was doing," Silver said. "Though I see we're not the only ones. How'd you manage to get away from Master Emerald duty, Knuckles?"

"Actually...I got some help from some old friends of mine," Knuckles said.

"Old friends?" Shadow asked.

"Let's just say that, so I can spend more time having some fun, I hired the Chaotix Detective Agency to act as temporary Guardians," Knuckles explained.

"That's good," Blaze said. "I'm glad you worked out something like that, Knuckles. It even helped to mellow you out a bit."

"Speaking of which, that's another reason why we're here, Tails," Shadow said.

Tails pricked his ears up and looked at Shadow, curious as to what he was talking about.

"We all kinda wondered if you had noticed if you noticed a change in Sonic," Shadow asked.

"Speaking of which...where IS Sonic nowadays?" Silver asked.

"Right now, he went somewhere with Amy. She wanted to show him someplace," Tails said. "As for what Shadow asked, I had noticed his change in attitude ever since he blew up at Amy for her stalking him."

"Hm? When was this?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, this was before you met Sonic, Blaze," Rouge said. "See...Sonic finally got tired of Amy chasing him all the time and decided to have it out with her...and later she agreed to stop being such a bother after Sonic had apologized for being so hard in his complaint to her."

"Since then it hasn't been just her he acts differently with," Knuckles said. "He's been more outgoing with us, hanging out with us rather than running off to find some new adventure."

"Huh. Well, at least he's taking time to enjoy himself nowadays," Silver said. "Do you know what changed his mind?"

"Actually...I do..." Tails said, a bit sheepishly. "He told me the reason why he acts the way he does now."

"He confides in you and not the rest of us?" Shadow asked.

"Calm down, Mr. Shadow sir," Cream said. "He just has known Tails longer than the rest of us."

"She's right," Knuckles said. "The two are kinda like brothers."

"So, Tails," Blaze asked, "why DID he change his attitude?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere, at a stretch of beach that apparently very few people knew of, two hedgehogs began to walk towards the coastline and stopped about a few feet from it. The two hedgehogs, one blue and the other pink, sat down and began to take in the scenery.

"I can see why you like this place, Amy," the blue hedgehog said. "The breeze here feels nice."

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Sonic," the pink hedgehog said. "I found this place a while ago, and since not too many people come here, I figured it was the perfect place to relax."

"You're right," Sonic said. "I'm glad you found this place...and that you were willing to share it with me."

The two continued to quietly share the scenery and the breeze and were enjoying every minute of it. Sonic looked towards Amy and smiled a bit. He had noticed a change in Amy as of late. He no longer saw her as the annoying fangirl that followed him everywhere. Now she had settled down a bit and actually treated him like a friend instead of just a potential mate.

Amy turned towards Sonic and noticed that he was looking at her. "What is it, Sonic?"

"I'm just glad to see this change in you, Amy," Sonic said. "You know...no longer the obsessed fangirl."

"Yeah, I'm glad too," Amy said. "Although you're one to talk! I've never seen you this outgoing before, and I'm sure the others haven't seen you this outgoing either."

"Well...I have you to thank for that, Amy," Sonic replied. "That time a while back where I snapped at you for being so clingy...kinda made me realize I wasn't helping the situation by being such a loner."

Amy nodded in understanding and even smiled a bit. She then suddenly got a frown on her face and bowed her head.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I...never told you the reason why I was so clingy, did I?" Amy asked.

"No, you didn't," Sonic said. "But then, I never asked since I figured it was just hero worship."

Amy shook her head. "It wasn't that..."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at this, surprised. "It wasn't?!?"

Amy stood up and looked out towards the ocean. "Sonic...do you remember when we first met on the Little Planet?"

Sonic sat up a bit more, listening intently. "Yeah, I do. That was our first dealing with Metal Sonic as well."

Amy nodded and continued. "Not long before that, my family and I used to live on the fragment of land that became the Little Planet. However, that was before my parents became very sick. They had come down with some strain of the flu and I was forced to take care of them to try and cure them. However...even with the local doctor's help, they both died."

Sonic was shocked by this revelation. "So, you're...an orphan."

Amy nodded. "I spent the next few months living alone and caring for myself, even after the Little Planet formed. It was hard, having to fend for myself and not have anyone to talk to or be with you that entire time. Then...you came along."

Any then turned towards Sonic, and Sonic could see there were tears in her eyes. "I was so desperate for someone to be with that you were like a Godsend to me. I know I shouldn't have, but..."

"So all this time, the only reason you were clinging to me was the fact you were...lonely?" Sonic asked, interrupting Amy.

Amy nodded. "I know I should have handled it better, but...I didn't know what to do. Back then I really didn't have any friends and seeing someone close to my age and a hedgehog like me as well..."

"I understand, Amy," Sonic said. "I guess it would be hard for you, especially having lost your parents."

Amy nodded sadly, and even let a couple of tears fall. Sonic could see this coming, since he figured it was very hard for her to relive these rather painful memories. He placed an arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder for a bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sonic was reacting to what Amy said, the others who heard Tails's reason for Sonic's change in attitude were equally stunned.

"Are you serious?" Rouge asked. "The reason for Sonic's change in attitude was that he felt he wasn't being a good friend?!?"

"That was the gist of it," Tails said. "He even apologized to me for bailing on me several times to go for a run, even when I needed to tell him things."

"That kind of figures," Knuckles said. "I have to admit, the guy may be a pain at times, but I sometimes wish he would stick around instead of running off looking for excitement."

"Almost sounds like he didn't see you guys as important enough to be around for," Shadow noted.

"That's why he felt like he wasn't being a good friend," Tails said. "I guess his blowing up at Amy and how she reacted made him see that. In fact, he actually told me more about his change in attitude as well..."

"More?" Blaze asked. "What more did he say?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Amy calmed down and thanked Sonic for lending a shoulder to cry on. Sonic then looked at Amy as if he wanted to say something.

"What is it, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Well...it's just this," Sonic said, getting ready for what he felt was his greatest confession. "You and I are more alike than you think."

"How do you mean?" Amy said.

"Well, even though you had problems making friends...I had problems keeping them," Sonic said.

"Seriously?" Amy asked. "I would have figured you would have lots of friends all over the place...even before you met Tails!"

"Not really," Sonic said. "Sure I've made some friends before Tails, but...keeping them was another matter altogether."

Sonic took in a deep breath before continuing.

"Before I blew up at you, I would always run off for some new adventure or check out some part of the world I haven't been to before," Sonic explained. "I've often gone back to places I've been to before to see some old friends I made, but..."

Amy looked at him quizzingly, wondering what the "but" was. "But what, Sonic?"

"Many times I've found that the friends I've made had moved on in one way or another," Sonic explained. "I've never been able to find out where they went or whether even still alive in the case of some senior citizens I met. After my little misadventure with you...I realized I could lose my newest friends too, this time from acting like an A-1 jerk."

"Well, I kinda needed a good yelling at," Amy said.

"No you didn't," Sonic said. "You and I just needed a good talk."

"Well, we're talking now," Amy said, "and it looks like we can help each other. Maybe even prevent this from happening again."

"I'd like that," Sonic said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, at least he admits being an A-1 jerk now," Knuckles said. "Too bad it cost him some of those friends he said he met elsewhere."

"Seems a shame though," Blaze commented, "that he couldn't make it up to them like he did to Amy."

"Well, maybe we can prevent that from happening to us," Cream piped up saying.

"What do you mean, Cream?" Silver asked, curious as to what Cream was thinking.

"We should have a party with all our friends!" Cream exclaimed. "That way he can spend some real time with us and have the fun he missed with us in the past!"

Tails looked up from what he was working on and seemed excited by that suggestion. "That's a GREAT idea! It might even shake him out of any guilt he has!"

"Well...looks like it's a date then," Rouge said. "So, where should we have it?"

"Angel Island," Knuckles suggested without any hesitation. "That way the Master Emerald is still being watched and the Chaotix Detective Agency doesn't have to be left out."

"Okay, next we need food," Cream said. "We should have plenty of cakes and candies and soda pops and..."

"Ugh...got any NON-sugary stuff we could have?" Knuckles asked. "All those sweets and you guys could fly up to Angel Island without any transports."

"I don't know...that list sounded good to me!" Tails said.

"No surprise there," Rouge said. "You ARE a kid just like her!"

"HEY!" Tails said, feeling insulted...even though he WAS just two years older than Cream.

"Alright, be nice, Rouge," Shadow said. "At any rate, we need to wait for Sonic and Amy before we finalize these plans." Shadow then looked off in some random direction. "What's taking them so long, anyway?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their talk, Sonic and Amy continued to look out at the view. From time to time, however, Sonic looked at Amy as well. Ever since they started spending time together, Sonic had began looking at her differently. She was no longer just an annoying fangirl to him. She had finally become a good friend and someone he could actually spend time with.

However, he soon realized that he was developing certain...feelings for her. Bad part about this was...he wasn't sure how to verbalize them to her. Even worse...she had just noticed that he was staring at her with those thoughts on his mind.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"It's...nothing," Sonic said, clearly lying to her.

"Come on, Sonic," Amy said. "We've opened up to each other so far. There's no need to hide stuff now."

"Well...I..." Sonic began to say. "It's just that..."

Sonic wasn't sure how to continue and began moving closer to Amy. It was then that...his lips met hers. Amy was surprised at first, but didn't do anything to stop Sonic as they continued to kiss. The two even embraced each other as they kissed.

After a short while, they finally let go of their embrace. Amy could feel her heart fluttering a bit, and that translated into her stuttering a bit as she spoke.

"S-S-Sonic?" Amy asked. "Does this mean that you...?"

Sonic said nothing. He simply smiled kindly and nodded. Amy could feel some tears, happy tears this time, fall from her eyes as she feel back into another embrace. Sonic took this opportunity to pick Amy up and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"We'd better get back," Sonic said. "The others are probably wondering what happened to us."

"Okay..." Amy said, calming down a bit but still resting against Sonic.

Sonic revved up his legs and immediately ran towards Tails's workshop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well...look who finally came back!" Shadow exclaimed as he saw Sonic come back with Amy.

"Heh...and I thought I was the impatient one," Sonic said as he put Amy down and then noticing Blaze and Silver. "Oh, hey there guys! When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago," Silver said. "Oh...and Tails was telling us of the reason why you're no longer impatient."

"Ah...he told of my confession, eh?" Sonic said. "Well, that saves me from doing that, then. I hope you guys aren't mad at me for being a jerk."

"Of course not, Mr. Sonic!" Cream said. "In fact...we have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" Amy asked.

"Just a little party on Angel Island," Knuckles said. "Our way of getting you to have some of the fun you missed in the past. Oh...and I forgot to tell these guys this, but when I told them I hired the Chaotix to watch Angel Island while they weren't on a case, I also invited a couple other guys to watch the island as well. You remember a couple of guys named Mighty and Ray, Sonic?"

Sonic nearly fell flat on his face when he heard that. "WHOA! I haven't seen those guys in ages!"

"That's great, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. "You'll be able to reconnect with them!"

"So...when is the party?" Sonic asked.

"After Tails finishes up with his work here, we were going to gather the supplies and meet up on Angel Island," Blaze said.

"I'd better get home and get cleaned up a bit then," Amy said, and then turned towards Sonic. "Sonic? Would you mind...?"

"Not at all," Sonic said. "Ready to go?"

"One second..." Amy said...and then promptly gave Sonic another kiss, which he was glad to return. After a bit, she stopped and said, "Okay, now I'm ready!"

Sonic laughed a bit and then picked Amy up and sped off towards her house. As he ran off, the others simply looked in shock at what they just saw and their jaws nearly hit the ground.

"No...way," Knuckles said. "No way...in Hell..."

"Well...looks like he's loosened up in more ways than one," Blaze said.

"About time, I think," Tails said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, the group gathered on Angel Island and the party was in full swing. Everyone was having a great time, and it looked like this party was just what everyone needed. This was especially true for Sonic, who hadn't had fun like this in a long time.

The fun came in all forms for him. From reconnecting with friends like Mighty and Ray, as well as Tiara and Honey who had also joined the festivities...to seeing sides of the others he hadn't seen before, like Vector getting a major staredown from everybody when he suggested karaoke.

Amy was also having a great time. For once, the group no longer treated her as an annoyance or in the way. She finally realized what it took to be a friend, and was making new connections with everyone as a result.

Tails watched Sonic and Amy as they were having a good time. He was glad that the two of them could finally be around and actually spend some time...and that Sonic was no longer running off to some new adventure and Amy was no longer acting all obsessed.

But for Sonic and Amy, their greatest delight was in the fact that they found in each other the true meaning of friendship...as well as something more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments? Suggestions? Job offers for working at Sega? Review and/or e-mail me.


End file.
